


Save Yourself (Understand My Sickness)

by Tokimi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insane Harry, Insanity, Killer Harry, M/M, Madness, Murder, Murderers, Serial Killer Tom Riddle, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokimi/pseuds/Tokimi
Summary: Tom may be the devil, but he'll let his beautiful angel go.Harry may be an angel, but he's been a fallen one all along.





	Save Yourself (Understand My Sickness)

**Author's Note:**

> My first songfic while I attempt to overcome my writer's block for my main fic. Very twisted, you have been warned!

_ I'm the devil's son, straight out of hell, and you're an angel with a haunted heart _

Tom thought of Harry again. The beautiful boy with ivory skin, wild black hair and those gorgeous eyes the same colour as the curse he so often used that tore the soul from the body, his dear lover. Tom suspected they could be soulmates, even.

The gorgeous angel was always on his mind.

He was also so good. Cheerful, caring, wonderful.

In this world, where there were so few that could do magic hiding amongst the non-magicals and Tom was glad if he could find a book on magic instead of having to figure spells out himself, Harry was a rare treasure as well.

Tom and Harry could see the spells' traces and recognise what spell had been used, too.

That was why Harry would probably faint had he seen the amount of Cruciatus on the corpse with a tinge of the Killing Curse. Tom was dragging the corpse through the halls. If only Latin worked to levitate. He hadn't figured that out yet, and thus couldn't do it wordlessly, either, as he hadn't grasped the feeling of his magic levitating anything.

How fortunate they didn't need wands to do magic, like the other magicals.

_ If you're smart, you'd run, and protect yourself from the demon living in the dark _

Harry. What would Harry say if he saw him now?

He would surely run away, terrified.

And that knowledge _hurt._

But, Tom would let him. He could never hurt Harry. Even though he had those urges to torture and kill, never Harry.

_It's nothing to be gained, cause I can never change and you can never understand my sickness (I'll never understand my sickness)_

Tom couldn't change, and that was certain to hurt Harry one day.

But no matter how much he tried to let Harry go, he couldn't take the first step.

_ **Save yourself!** _   
_ **From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow!** _

Tom prayed that Harry would end their relationship soon and live happily.

** _ Save yourself! _ **   
** _ From the choices I make, cause nothing but failure follows me! _ **

Tom was a killer by his own choice. But he couldn't choose to stop.

** _ Save yourself! _ **   
** _ Save yourself! _ **

_ You’re the perfect drug when it hurts like hell, I never needed anyone so much _

Harry was thinking of Tom. His beautiful saviour with pale skin, neat black hair and blood-red eyes.

So handsome.

And so, so kind. Gentle. Caring.

When those _urges_ arose, only Tom could quiet them for a while.

Maybe Tom was his soulmate.

_ There’s no-one else I love and I curse myself, cause the right thing is to give you up _

But Harry was a horrible person. Those _urges _made him _torture_ and _kill__._

And he wanted to end it with Tom, to protect his lover from himself.

_ I’m overcome by shame, cause I can never change and you can never understand my sickness (I’ll never understand my sickness) _

He had tried to stop, but he couldn't. It was in his nature to kill.

_ **Save yourself!** _   
_ **From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow!** _

He hoped Tom would end it soon, because he himself couldn't. And only pain was waiting for Tom in this relationship.

_ **Save yourself!** _   
_ **From the choices I make, cause nothing but failure follows!** _

Harry had chosen to give in to the urges and condemned himself. He couldn't condemn Tom, too.

_ **Save yourself!** _   
_ **From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow!** _

Even now, he was dragging a mutilated corpse behind him.

_ **Save yourself!** _   
_ **From the choices I make, cause nothing but failure follows me!** _

_ **Save yourself!** _   
_ **Save yourself!** _

_You can never understand my sickness (I’ll never understand my sickness)_

Tom took a turn in the corner and his eyes met Harry's panicked ones. His stomach sank. He had been found out.

_Cause I don’t understand my sickness_   
_(I’ll never understand my sickness)_

Harry was suddenly face to face with a panicked Tom. His heart stopped. He had been caught.

** _ Save yourself! _ **   
** _ From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow! _ **

** _ Save yourself! _ **   
** _ From the choices I make, cause nothing but failure follows! _ **

Tom's eyes flickered to what Harry was holding, and suddenly, hope blossomed in his chest as he saw a corpse.

** _ Save yourself! _ **   
** _ From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow! _ **

** _ Save yourself! _ **   
** _ From the choices I make, cause nothing but failure follows me _ ** ** _ ! _ **

Harry saw Tom's eyes flicker, and he himself looked at what Tom was holding.

When he saw a corpse, hope found its way into his heart.

** _ Save yourself! _ **   
** _ Save yourself! _ **

Their eyes met, full of hope.

Both started laughing as they realised: they were the same.

Suddenly, something clicked.

They were, indeed, soulmates.

They kissed and buried the bodies.

_____________________

Tom found the levitation spell!

Now, they would have an easier time disposing of their victims!

_____________________

_ And so, they lived happily ever after. And, immortal as they were, that was truly for eternity. _   
  



End file.
